Everything
by heygravity
Summary: "Make a wish," Oliver whispered in her ear. "But I already have everything I ever wanted," Lily whispered back softly. A sweet simple Loliver story dedicated to AlwaysxAddicted. R&R Please! :')


**EVERYTHING  
**_by x3xMUSiC-iS-LiFEx3x  
_

**Summary:  
**"Make a wish" Oliver whispered in her ear. "But I already have everything I wanted" (Loliver) Dedicated to AlwaysxAddicted.

**Story Guide:**  
Since this story came out of nowhere I didn't really plan anything so it's basically a whole new version of Hannah Montana, so this story is an AU story.

**Pairings:** _  
Loliver_love

**Rating:**  
T

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to my friend **Mari** (AlwaysxAddicted). I wanted to do something for her birthday so I decided to write her a one-shot. So**_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARI!_** I hope you have a great one. - loves you x hx

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Hannah Montana. But I wanna own _NICK JONAS_! _sigh _I wish I could.

**A/N: Wow so this just came out of nowhere today. I wrote it when I was brain storming on what to do for my friend's birthday today. It's ****sucky**** I know but I wrote it fast and I just wrote whatever came to my mind. I hope it's at least okay. ****Do**** take note I am your hopeless romantic here**. **Important AN below!**

* * *

The stars shined brightly in the night's sky. The people asleep, except for two lovers sitting silently on the beach, contended with each other's warmth as they listened to the gentle waves. The splashing of the water against the rocks and their silent breathing was all they needed and with the moon illuminating the night's sky above it was all a picture perfect scene. The girl signed in contentment happy to be in the arms of the only guy for her. It made each day even better knowing he was hers forever.

"Happy Birthday Lils." the boy whispered in her ear as he's watch beeped signaling 12 o'clock midnight.

"Thanks Oliver." Lilly smiled as she looked deep into he's big chocolate brown eyes.

Smiling at her in return Oliver leaned down placing a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's soft lips. Pulling back slowly as their foreheads rested against each other he whispered _"I love you."_

She smiled, no matter how many times he said that to her she would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too Oliver." She silently whispered back.

He leaned down again placing yet another soft kiss on her lips but this time it lasted longer as they let their passionate love melt together. Fireworks exploded around them but yet only in their minds. Lilly smiled into the kiss knowing that only Oliver could leave such an effect on her. Pulling back again when the need for air took over Oliver gently pulled her closer to him as she leaned against him.

Silence took over one again as he's hand slowly moved down to rest on her stomach, caressing softly the little bump. Smiling at he's affection Lilly rested her hand on he's as they enjoyed the silence while their thoughts drifted to their future with their little one currently growing inside of her. Most people were surprise to find out she was pregnant. Being twenty-two and pregnant was not something most of their families would do, but she was happy and so was Oliver. They were both very excited to welcome their baby into the world, even if it's still an early stage in her pregnancy. She couldn't wait to be able to just hold their little one in her arms, rocking the baby gently to bed.

She signed as she looked up meeting the brown eyes of Oliver. "Ollie?" she asked bring him out of he's thoughts. Looking down at her Oliver smiled as she continued, "Do you think people are right? You know about us being twenty-two and having a baby. Plus not being married on top of that." She asked nervously, as much a she was happy that topic still hasn't stopped bugging her since her conversation with her aunt who wasn't quite pleased about the whole pregnancy.

Looking at the moon lit ocean for a second before he's eye quickly flicked back to look deep into her eyes. "Nah." He said silently.

"We wanted a baby, we knew we were ready, our parents support our decision so what's wrong about all this? Not being married doesn't mean we can't have a baby. A lot of people have babies before they get married Lils. You shouldn't listen to your aunt too much, we were ready and she has nothing to do with our relationship. Okay?" he spoke gently back to her.

She signed yet again and nodded. He was right. They were ready for this and they want this, she shouldn't be putting too much thought into what her aunt said to her. She was never too close to her anyway, plus she and Oliver talked long and hard before they even considered trying.

Smiling up at Oliver her eyes locked with he's as they stared deep into each other's eyes, silently telling him she was okay. Pulling her closer to him as possible showing her he understood as they let the silence overcome them once again. This was her last birthday with just Oliver, before they would be a family. Life was definitely going just the way she liked it to go right now. Lifting her head to stare up at the star filled sky, she gasped when she saw a shooting star zoom past her.

"Make a wish." Oliver whispered in her ear.

"But I already have everything I wanted." Lilly told Oliver as she turned around to face him.

"Everything?" questioned Oliver with raised eyebrows.

Nodding she answered "Everything!"

A smirk spread on he's face as he looked down into those beautiful blue eyes he fell for way back in high school, "So if I ask you right now to marry me what would you say? Seeing as how you said you have everything you want."

The smirk on he's face grew as he say Lilly's eyes widen in shock at he's words. "I-I um … I would most definitely say yes. This would just complete my everything." She said wondering if he was just playing around or telling her the truth and really going to propose.

"Alright then Lils." Spoke Oliver as he got up. Getting up with him thinking that they were going home, she gasp once again in shock when she saw him get down on one knee while pulling something out of he's pocket.

"Lillian Sophia Truscott, will you do me the honors of being my wife and marring me?" asked a nervous Oliver with a small smirk still visible on he's face from her reaction as he opened the black valet box in he's hand presenting her the most beautiful engagement ring she'd have ever seen. It had two small red rubies shaped in a heart next to the big diamond in the middle.

Seeing the tears form in her eyes he started to get up worried if it was all too soon for her. "I'm sorry Lilly. It's too early isn't it? I just thought-" cutting him off with her lips on he's she kissed him with all the passion she could muster before she pulled back.

Opening he's eyes he faced a grinning Lilly, opening he's mouth to speak he was cut of once again. "YES!" she said excitedly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she confirmed to him with a huge smile on her face. Grinning widely he pulled her to him as he spun her around while passionately kissed her. Slipping the ring on her finger as they pulled back, the smiles on their faces never faded away once as they leaned in kissing once again.

_"Yup this is definitely going to be a great birthday."_ Thought Lilly as Oliver deepened the kiss.

It was the start of their lives together and soon the start of their lives together as a _family_.

* * *

**A/N: WOW. Well I hoped you liked it. I tried my best to make it nice.** **Anyway way for my important update, right now life has been crazy so I hope who ever are reading my other stories can be patient and wait for the updates. I really am ****sooo**** sorry, I'll try my best to update but I'm thinking I'm going to base myself on more of those one-shot/two-shots/three-shots/short stories kind of things so who ever reads my stories won't have to wait so long. Again I'm really sorry and I'll try to update as soon as possible. ****Thank you all sooooo much for reading. ****Please review. ****Thank you!**

**xx**** hx**


End file.
